victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Eliana
Eliana is the real life pairing of Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande (Eli/zabeth and Ari/'ana'). Although a few people also call it Ariz (Ari/iana and L/'iz'). They are best friends in real life and hang out onscreen'' AND ''offscreen. It has nothing to do with Cade, although some fans might think so. Eliana Moments *When they were 15 years old they both starred in the musical 13 on Broadway. They were two out of only three cast members who were not recast. During this time, they shared a dressing room. They acted silly together and were refered to by the director as, "the kids." *They sang a song together for Victorious called Give It Up. *They have been in multiple live chats together on Ustream. *They were seen getting frozen yogurt together. *While on set, they act crazy and silly together. *Both girls love the play Next To Normal and made a video of themselves singing along and watching a tape of it. During the video, Ariana squeals and hugs Liz and tackles her sideways. The video is shot with them on Ariana's bed. In another part of the video, they mouth along with the music and fall dramatically over one another. *They make videos together on Ariana's Youtube account. *On many Ustreams, Ariana does her impression of Liz's performance during the number "Getting Ready" in 13 ''(the musical in which they both starred). *In one of Ariana's YouTube videos, Liz and Ariana are at the zoo together and both take videos of Eric Lange talking to the camel (Leon was also at the zoo with them). *When they were singing together on Freak the Freak Out, Liz commented that it felt just like old times. *Ariana has said in an interview with ''Clevver TV that 13 wasn't their first job together. "Victorious" is their 7th consecutive job together. *The two sang "Found a Way" (the theme song for Drake & Josh) in one of the YouTube videos Dan Schneider posted. *In an interview with Tiger Beat ''magazine Liz said that she lives with Ariana and that sometimes she has to wake up Ariana because Ariana likes to sleep in and Liz is an early riser. She also said they were like sisters. *Ariana and Liz both ship Cat/Jade (Cade). In a Ustream they did together they said they saw Katy Perry and Rihanna were sitting together at the VMAs and said they had a moment because they looked like Cat and Jade (Rihanna with red hair and Katy Perry with black and highlighted hair). Also Liz and Ariana both tweeted (Ariana also favorited it on her youtube) a fanmade video where it had Cat/Jade. *Liz's nickname for Ariana is Ari. *On yfrog, Liz posts a picture of Ariana sleeping and says "this is what I woke up next to", so this must mean that they slept in the same bed, probably a birthday sleepover. *Liz performed for Ariana and helped her cut her cake at Ariana's 18th birthday party. *Ariana tweeted "Happy birthday to one of my best friends on the planet. I love and adore you, @LizGillies. We're legal. Weird. Let's go...vote? <3". *In an interview with Popstar, Liz said that she'd never gone shopping with anyone in the cast but that she'd like to with Ariana sometime in the future. *Ariana tweeted "@DaniellaMonet @LizGillies Miss you girls! Let's go hiking. Now. :)" & Liz replied to this tweet with "@ArianaGrande @daniellamonet YES". *When interviewed on GOOM Radio, Liz said that she and Ariana are such good friends because they are so different. *Liz was excited to see Ariana at the Emmy's , she was the first person Liz hugged upon arriving. *A mutual friend Isaac Calpito tweeted "In the car with @ArianaGrande and @LizGillies as they sing every word to a Nicki Minaj song. #priceless" *In one of Dan's videos they are both lying/sitting on the floor and Liz pulls Ariana's skirt farther down so that no one will be able to see her undergarments, and also it appears that Liz is slightly upset with Ariana for reasons unknown, but it could have been fake. :*This videos was controversial due to a comment made by Ariana at the start of the video, and was reuploaded by Dan with the one line removed. (Eric Lange comments on the fact that the comment was filmed with "...and the camera was rolling.") *Ariana tweeted "@LizGillies best friends who trend together, stay together... hehehe! Love you. :]" *Liz made Ariana's youtube account. *In this video it is known that Liz dressed up as Cat and Ariana dressed up as Jade for halloween and they mentioned on Twitter that they went trick-or-treating together. *When Dan asked the fish they have never eaten, both Liz and Ariana said that they have never eaten a catfish before. *Ariana called Liz 'Lizzykins' in a tweet. '''Lizzykins.' *On Twitter, a fan asked Liz if she was excited for Ariana's first album and she replied "SO EXCITED." *Liz tweeted "UP EARLY LISTENING TO THE RAIDO!!! @ArianaGrande I'm DYING!!!" meaning the debut of Ari's single and Ariana responded "@LizGillies I love you! <3" *Liz mentioned buying Ariana's first single on iTunes on Twitter. *Ariana and Liz recorded a Christmas song titled "Chesnuts". You may listen to it here. *Before the video of the song was uploaded, Ariana tweeted: @LizGillies #loveyou :']. *2 years ago, Liz Gillies tweeted "on a date with @arianagrande. so glad its a beautiful night! reerrh". *Along with Matthew Bennett, Liz and Ari have formed a Youtube Channel. Eliana Video Gallery Random Songs Part 1 Random Songs Part 2 Bohemian Rhapsody Verrry very Next to Normal Live Chat Livin' on a Prayer Impersonation [Good Gurl] Eliana Photo Gallery Click here to see the Eliana photo gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Real Life Ships Category:Friendship Category:Friendships Moments Category:Females